


Spider

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Life is fun [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnophobia, M/M, Multi, Prowl has a rough morning, definety going to continue on this, spider - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Prowl has a rough start to his morning... it starts with a spider.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Life is fun [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/956613
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63
Collections: Prowl Week





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to an incident over in To Be The Sensible One Jazz suffers from a mild(?) case of arachnophobia.

Prowl was returning with his and Jazz’s morning ration when he came upon a gathering n the corridor. 

“What the pit is going on here?” Prowl asked as he pushed his way through the gaggle of mechs standing outside the door to his quarters. He was met with quite the sight and could only gape at the chaos that was his room. 

Between the blaster marks, the furniture lying tatters, and the multifarious blades sticking out of the wall it was a glorified disaster. There wasn’t much left in the room that was untouched. Trickling from the wash racks was a steady stream of steam and solvent, leading to the middle of it all where there stood a somewhat groggy Optimus to whom Jazz was glomped onto, the spy quivering as he surveyed the room as if searching for something. 

“Apparently Jazz saw a spider.”

xXx

It had taken well over an hour to convince Jazz that the spider was gone, and no it couldn’t have been THAT big. The spy had insisted that the spider had been mech sized. It was obviously something that had to be a flashback. 

So by the time Prowl had finally made it to his office, he had a full blown headache. He sighed as the door closed behind him, cutting off the sounds of the rest of the Ark. He was halfway to his desk when a voice behind him froze him in his tracks. 

“Hello love.”

 _That voice... it couldn’t be..._ He turned to find the impossible... a giant mech sized spider... and his stressed processor said enough was enough, and so he crashed.


	2. High

_Prowl dreamt of warmth. The frame of his lover curled up tightly around him, whispering sweet praises and tender love into his audials. A hand trailing down the outline of his face, a kiss pressed to his chevron as the voice told him that he was going to be late for his shift.  
_

_“Come on love… I know you’re comfy but-“_

_“Methosulas…”_

_“Wake up…”_

The dream was shattered as Prowl woke to a scream. Energon splashing him in the face as Jazz -the source of the scream- threw the two rations he had been carrying at the mech that had been curled up next to Prowl. Knives soon followed the energon, slicing through the air next to the air to imbed themselves into the limbs of the Spider- no Methosulas- his processor supplied.

Methosulas snarled a curse and flung himself at Jazz who shrieked again and darted into the hallway as he pulled more weapons out of his subspace. The firefight in the hall soon brought other mechs running, ensuing more chaos. It was only after ten minutes and the subsequent vanishing of the spider, did someone poke their head into Prowl’s office. 

“Please get me down.” Prowl growled at poor Fireflight. 


	3. Law/Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are memories in this chapter.

Later that day found poor Prowl and Jazz sitting in the later’s quarters, with Jazz throughly inspecting every inch of Prowl. 

“Jazz I’m fine.”

“Fine my aft. He was going to eat you!” Jazz growled as he literally began sniffing Prowl. 

“He was not going to eat me. Will you stop that?” Prowl gently pushed away Jazz. 

“Forgive me if I’m concerned for my mate who was caught by a giant spider.”

Prowl facepalmed. “We really have to do something about your arachnophobia.”

“Yeah. When that spider is gone, sure.” Jazz clamped his arms around Prowl’s waist. 

“Jazz, I don’t know how to tell you this… but we can’t kill the spider.”

Jazz frowned up at him. “But it tried to eat you. Pit it tried to eat me! What’s next? We let it eat Cliffjumper?”

Prowl chuckled despite himself. He shook his head and smiled sadly at Jazz. “Jazz he won’t eat anybody.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because, I’m fairly certain that spider is my conjunx.”

_“You want me?” Prowl blinked at his lover, who had just proposed to him._

_“I want us to be a family.”_

_“Family..? You’re sparked?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Prowl kissed the green and purple mech in reply._

Jazz twitched and slid out from us position under Prowl’s bumper. “He’s Springer’s carrier? How in the pit is that possible?”

“I am not sure how Methosulas has become what he has but… considering what he has had to have gone through. I’m not completely surprised. After all what we did by having Springer was not considered legal under Sentinel’s regime. Sparklings were considered a drain on society, it was around this time that most newsparks were brought online as MTO’s. So we kept his creation a secret. Methosulas was a scientist, so it was easier for him to hide Springer…

“There was an accident one day and somehow despite the lab being utterly destroyed, Springer was the only one to survive.”

“How sure are you that it’s him?”

“I am 84.35 percent that he is my conjunx.”

Silence fell between the two of them. Jazz staring at the floor his field pulled in tight, finally broke it with a quiet question.

“If he’s your conjunx, then where does that leave us?”


End file.
